hennekofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi
Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi is the main heroine of the The Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat light novels and related works. She is Tsukushi's younger sister and referred to as "younger sister" by Yōto. Appearance Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko uses a hairpin as well as a pink ribbon on her shoulder-length brown hair, which is tied up in a side tail and has blue eyes. She doesn't only have small-sized chests, but has to be very short too since she was once mistaken as an elementary grade child. Personality Tsukiko is an extremly shy person, who thinks of herself of being too childish. After she has prayed to the Stone Cat her emotions aren't noticeable any longer. Apparently she likes eating as she devours snacks and other stuff all the time. It is sometimes hinted that she may have feelings for Yōto but cannot express them since she has lost them to the Stony Cat. Everytime Yōto acts too perverted with her, she habitualy bites him. Biography Background She and her sister were once close to the point that they took baths together. However, their relationship became estranged when her sister started avoiding her. Before the start of the series, she once met Yōto who once gave her advice on how to get along with children before she went to high school. Also in the past, she wore a devilish looking mask so that people could not see her emotions. Present The Legend Of The Stony Cat The Fairy Doesn't Get Mad How To Bring Down The Breezy King Goodbye, My Home She first appears in the series when Yōto makes his wish to the stony cat where they both make their wishes together. Her wish to the Stony Cat is not to show her emotions so easily, because she is a crybaby. As a result, she becomes unable to express any emotions whatsoever. Relationships Yōto Yokodera The first time the two of them meet on the hill of the cat statue, Yōto is mistaken as a dangerous person as Tsukiko thought of his hug pillow as a corpse. After they meet once again in school, the two of them swear to help each other with getting their "lost things" back. It is likely that she has fallen in love with Yōto as she is always happy when Yōto states something which might be interpreted that he loves her. Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko was once very close to her older sister. However, she believed that Tsukushi was not talking to her in her teenage years because of her emotional/childlike attitude. Azusa Azuki Quotes Trivia *Tsukiko mentions that she had the lowest numbers in her class for the body measurements. *Tsukiko's voice actor, Ogura Yui, is the singer of the anime's ending "Baby Sweet Berry Love". *Tsukiko's CV and Azusa's CV are the two members of the duo YuiKaori. *On the first light novel's cover, her shadow takes the form of a cat. This is likely a reference to how Yōto refers to her as a cat, as she is expressionless. Gallery Anime Manga Light Novel References Category:Characters